


Strawberry Summer

by FutureThorn



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Popsicles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: The beginning of Summer brings about the arrival of more popsicles to the local grocery store. Eiji hopes Ankh enjoys a little surprise.





	Strawberry Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kamen Rider fic, but I already know that I'm going to be writing more.
> 
> Don't own KR.
> 
> Honestly, I love them all so much. There will be so many fics in the future. All the Kamen Rider characters I know are going to be fun to write.

Eiji walked through the store, glancing around for all the items on the list that Chiyoko had sent him to get: rice, eggs, lettuce, and a few mangoes. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, the Kamen Rider saw a giant sale display.

Popsicles. Of course they would be on display and on sale. Summer was just beginning and popsicles were always a big hit during the warmer months. Still, the sight of the frozen treats brought a certain blond Greeed to the human’s mind, causing a small smile to bloom on Eiji’s face. The blond’s eyes still lit up every time he got a new popsicle flavor or found one of his favorites.

Perhaps buying an extra box of popsicles wouldn’t hurt. The expression on Ankh’s face was payment enough for getting them, Eiji supposed. With this thought on his mind, the man made his way over to the display and browsed the flavors available. He finally settled on a box of strawberry ices. Ankh had enjoyed the flavor greatly the few times he had tried them in the past, though that had always been before he had returned to Eiji. The brunet shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts.

Finishing his shopping quickly now that he had frozen foods to deal with, Eiji made his way back to Cous Coussier. Eiji arrived quickly and began to help Chiyoko unpack and put away the shopping. The box of strawberry popsicles was the last thing to come out of the bag, the item drawing the gaze of Chiyoko as she could see exactly who it was meant for.

“Chiyoko-san, uh…” Eiji paused, his mind caught up in thoughts of his blond boyfriend, causing his face to turn a pink color.

“Where do you think he is?” the woman asked, her hands on her hips, though her face betrayed her amusement. Even months into the two men’s relationship, the Kamen Rider still couldn’t stop blushing. In Chiyoko’s opinion, the two had been dating for years, though she was sure that if she mentioned it, Eiji would probably faint on her kitchen floor. Finally sparing the young man from further embarrassment, she simply pointed up the stairs, indicating where he could find the bird Greeed. Eiji nodded in thanks and simply grabbed the box he had bought before heading up to his shared living space with the other man.

Ankh stood at the other end of the room, his back to the stairwell as he gazed out the window. At the sound of someone approaching, the blond Greeed spun around to face where Eiji was standing.

“I just got back from the store, I thought you might like these,” Eiji offered out the strawberry popsicles. After a moment of pause, Ankh strode across the room, his long legs taking up the space in just a few steps. He plucked the box from Eiji’s hands and flipped it open with practiced ease before pulling out a single popsicle. The Greeed then turned and put the rest of the box into the small freezer that Chiyoko had bought the two of them after his return as she apparently hadn’t wanted to continue using her own freezer space for his icy treats.

Turning back to his human boyfriend, Ankh opened the wrapping on the popsicle before returning to his place in front of Eiji. Walking slowly, but deliberately forward, Ankh managed to get Eiji walking backwards to their couch, where the Kamen Rider sat down. Promptly after that, Ankh perched himself directly next to the brunet, leaning slightly into his partner’s warm body.

The two sat in silence as Ankh ate his popsicle, the Greeed nearly done before he looked away from his treat and at his boyfriend’s face. The blond stared for a few moments without blinking or speaking.

“Eiji,” the single word from Ankh broke the companionable silence and drew the man’s attention to his partner.

Tilting his head, Eiji answered, “Hm? Did you need something Ankh?”

“Why did you buy me this?”

“Huh? Well, I wanted to, I guess. You always seem so happy when I do. I wanted to see you happy.”

Ankh was silent for a few moments more, looking down slightly as he mulled over the other man’s words. Finally, he brought his gaze back up to meet that of the Kamen Rider, “Would you like to eat some?”

The question was accompanied by a tilting of both Ankh’s head and the remaining bite of popsicle in his hand. Caught off guard, Eiji took a moment to respond, a soft smile forming as he nodded. Eiji wrapped his hand around the one Ankh used to hold the strawberry popsicle, bringing it to his mouth before eating the last of it.

Just as the popsicle stick left Eiji’s mouth, the Greeed yanked his hand back towards his chest, pulling the brunet attached to it along. Barely a moment later, Ankh’s lips pressed up against Eiji’s, his hand making its way to grasp the hair at the back of his boyfriend’s neck. There were a million thoughts going through the Greeed’s mind in that moment, but every one of them seemed focussed on the soft press and strawberry taste of Eiji’s lips, the softness of his hair, the gasp Eiji had made when Ankh had tightened his grip, and the way the two of them seemed to melt together at a moment’s notice.

After finally pulling away from each other, having needed air, a few more pecks of the lips were exchanged before the two settled in each other’s arms. The couch had never felt so comfortable as it did when the other was right there next to them. Eiji curled into his boyfriend’s side, resting his head on the blond’s shoulder. In return, Ankh allowed his arm to fall across Eiji’s back, his fingers playing with the soft brown of the other man’s hair, lulling the human towards sleep.

And if Eiji listened closely just before he slipped into dreams, he could almost make out Ankh’s voice saying “Ich liebe dich, mein Eiji.”


End file.
